


Prophetic Ties

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Kevin Tran, Prophets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Kevin gets a mysterious visitor who takes him to the future.





	Prophetic Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys- just one more to go. It will probably be a while -sorry- hope this makes up for it a little. I don't want to rush the last part.

Kevin:

Kevin hasn’t told the Winchesters. He hasn’t told _anyone_. He really wishes he could tell. But then you don’t get what you want when you happen to be the Prophet of the Lord. _Apparently_.

He has been getting visions and even had a visit from The Arch Angel, as in only one left. The whole angel, demon, leviathan tablet thing was over. And foolishly he had expected that to be the end of this crazy chapter of his life- but no. He wasn’t done being all _chosen_. He had a new mission, one he couldn’t decide if he hated more than deciphering ancient rocks or not. 

He was completing the Winchester Gospels.

He wasn’t publishing them in paperback however.

He wasn’t a writer- he was just making a detailed record of things to come like a science report. That’s what he told himself as he was forced to witness the future of the guys he lived with.

Kevin liked them- he might even have come to care about them but that did not mean that he wanted to get all up in their business. He liked to keep to himself and preferred it if other people did too- but he now knew more about the Winchester family then he ever wanted to know about anyone.

It wasn’t horrible- he was still kinda surprised by how _okay_ it actually was- _all things considered_. He just felt like it was private but apparently, the world would someday like to read about its saviors or whatever. So, Kevin had to write it down.

 

It started when the Arch Angel showed up a few weeks ago, right before Thanksgiving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey there Young Master Tran. How’s it hanging?” a voice spoke up from right behind Kevin as he was brushing his teeth after his morning shower.

Keven whirled around and spotted a short guy with scruff and crazy hair leaning against the opposite wall sucking on a _lollipop_?

“Who..who are you? How did you get in here?” Kevin had asked already thinking who else was home and how fast they’d be able to get here if he screamed.

“Name’s Gabriel. Might’a heard of me?” the stranger said casually standing up and walking over to stand right in front of Kevin.

“Sorry, no. What are you?” Kevin tried to sound unimpressed but he figured who ever this guy was he was packing some juice. Since he just appeared in the middle of the most warded location on earth without breaking a sweat.

“Aw shoot, you mean Sammy hasn’t mentioned me? Not even once? And here I thought we were so close…oh well” the guy sighed and slumped his shoulders.

“Seriously, who are you and what do you want? We don’t have the tablets anymore.” Kevin was getting impatient with the intruder- _Gabriel_ \- so much so that he almost forget to be scared.

“Ah! Down to business, I can appreciate that. I am an Arch Angel. The only Arch Angel now, I guess- if you don’t count Lucy and Mike-but they are _indisposed_ so to speak.” The guy smiled at him and then popped the lollipop back in his mouth with a loud smack.

“Arch Angel? _That_ Gabriel? I thought you died?” Kevin said eyeing the man suspiciously. “And did you just call _the Devil_ Lucy?”

“I’m his brother I get to-I wouldn’t recommend you try though. He can get testy.” Gabriel winked at him.

“If you are who you say- what do you want with me?” Kevin asked getting more nervous by the second. He _really_ didn’t like Angels; Cas was okay but he wasn’t one of them anymore anyway.

“Well you _are_ the Prophet, aren’t you? I am here to help you _… prophecy?_ Is that a verb? Anyways my official job is to announce things. So here I am announcing. You are to complete the work of _former prophet_ Chuck Shurley” he used air quotes for the “former prophet” part that confused Kevin but not enough to ask.

“Come again? What work?” Kevin asked getting really low on patience- this guys was being cryptic on purpose he suspected.

“The Winchester Gospels. They were a series of super cheesy paperback novels with _vastly_ inaccurate descriptions of certain Tricksters I might add. I think “dashing” would have been a better word than “snarky” but there’s no accounting for taste huh?” he smirked and shook his head.

“You want me to write novels?” Kevin asked irritation coming through his voice and his frown deepened.

“No, no they were ... never mind. They are chronicles of our young heroes the Super Tall Bros’, you know the sexy one with the hair and the angry gay one. They are not done saving this big dumb world yet. Someone needs to keep a record of all the adventures to come- you know for future generations. All that about “not repeating history”, only works if someone – _you_ \- writes it down so people can know what to avoid. You know?” he looked at Kevin with raised eyebrows waiting for a response.

“I have to write about Dean and Sam and their hunts?” Kevin leans back against the sink, feeling like he needs to sit down. He is not a writer. Sure, he didn’t think he was a _prophet_ either, and honestly he hasn’t done any _prophesying_ so he still isn’t sure about that. Translating tablets written by the scribe of God was one thing. This sounded so far out of his wheel house that he wasn’t even sure how to respond.

“Look Kid, this is what’s going to happen. You are going to get visions from the Man himself. About the Winchesters and their wacky sidekicks and you are to write it all down. Nothing fancy- just keep a record of the trouble they get into. I know right- gonna need a lot of ink. But that’s it. I’ve seen it- it’s a lot better than you’d think” he shrugs and pops the sucker back in, again waiting for Kevin to say something.

“So I’m gonna see their futures? Do I tell them about it?” Kevin asks, he still doesn’t think he believes this guy.

“Nope, can’t share the deets with the class. I mean I guess you can tell them you’re writing it down _after_ stuff happens, but you’re not supposed to meddle. Don’t you watch sci fi? Never ends well.” He says and takes a deep breath.

“So I’m just supposed to sit back and let them go into danger if I can help?” Kevin asks some anger getting past his carefully guarded facade.

“Relax ‘lil man. The worst is behind our amigos. Spoiler alert. Dean-o and my baby bro Cas are going to get rid of all the demons and the whole gang gets to live happily ever after. Not so bad huh?” Gabriel flings an arm around Kevin and gives him a squeeze.

“What? Dean and Cas are going to take out all demons? How? “Kevin asks and wriggles away from the _overly friendly_ angel.

“Fine, I will give you the cliff notes but then I will leave you with the visions and you can pen down all the details. Deal?” Gabriel slumps against the sinks next to Kevin.

“Deal” Kevin says shaking his head once.

“Ok, so the two love birds- they’re kind of a big deal- _cosmically_. They were fated to be together but a lot of stuff kinda went sideways and I honestly didn’t think it was still in the cards for those knuckle heads. Just goes to show- Fate will not let you get out of your predestined love affair no matter how much you screw up. First off Cassie was supposed to pick a chick vessel- cause we all thought Dean was strictly into the ladies. Turns out Cas can work with anything- never gave him enough credit. _He doesn’t know any of this of course_. But them getting horizontal is just part one of the grand plan- they were supposed to have a kid. “A Child born of true love between the Righteous man and his Protector, who will bar the gates of Hell and ring in peace between the heavens” that’s a quote from the prophecy by the way- no way I can make _that_ kinda cheesy shit up.” Gabriel elbowed Kevin and gave him a look of mock horror.

“Anyhooo’s. It’s been nine years, Cas lost his wings and we all thought game over surely.  Then he goes and bags himself a Winchester.  Not gonna lie- not even I saw that coming. SO here we are. Epic love story back on track- so you need to get with the recording. Cause big things are coming.”

“Wait-you said they have a kid. That’s not possible. They are just two regular guys right. I mean you’re not going to make one of them …you know…oh god. What are you going to do?” Kevin is flashing back to some horrific mpreg Anime his cousin used to be into and shudders.

“Oh heavens no. I like how dirty your mind gets though!” Gabriel winks at him. “That’s why I am back, to fix the plot holes so to speak. I _am_ an Arch Angel; I have some pretty cool tricks up my sleeve. But no. I am not knocking up a dude- that might actually cause the world to end. And I did toy with the idea of turning Dean into a chick- he’d deserve that. But alas, I have my orders. Dad doesn’t really care for my particular flair.” He shrugs as if to _say oh well_.

“So, no kid. How are they saving the world then?” Kevin was lost again; this guy was hard to follow.

“Oh simple. See Cas may have lost his wings- but there is a tiny bit of Grace left in him. And that’s the closest thing to a soul we have. So, I am just going take a pinch of that and mix it with some of ol’ Deans’ soul and… _viola!_ A chubby little cherub. Well not really – _Nephilim,_ but still chubby.”

“And this _baby_ , it’s going to do all that?” Kevin was skeptical to put it mildly.

“Geez, Kid you and the questions. How about I just show you?” Gabriel didn’t let Kevin answer and just reached out and suddenly they were somewhere else.

“Where are we. What did you do?” Kevin asks taking in the scene in front of him it looks like the bunker but it’s different somehow. Muted and kinda foggy around the edges.

“The future kid. I figured you’re the _seeing is believing_ kind so here. This is exactly 20 years from now. After the big battle and world saving is done. And don’t worry- I’m doing a whole _Christmas Carol_ bit-no one can see us.”

Kevin looks at the room and recognizes it as the huge dining room they never use just off the library. There is a lot of people sitting around what looks like a turkey dinner. Their voices sound kind of tinny like its coming through something.

_“Ok, so you guys no I am not one for speeches” says a big guy at the head of the table while clinking a fork against his glass to get the room’s attention._

_“Since when Sammy” a gray-haired man with a gruff voice in a plaid shirt says and everyone laughs._

_“That gets funnier every year Dean”: Sam says,_ Kevin would recognize that expression anywhere. And he realizes that it was Dean who spoke. Dean is sitting next to Cas! His hair is salt and pepper gray and he isn’t wearing anything resembling a trench coat but his squinty eyes are still the same blue.

 _“I just wanted to say that I love you all and I am so glad we could all be here for Thanksgiving. Especially since this is our first holiday after Heaven's Champion over there finally rid the world of demons for good. So- here’s to retirement!” Sam raises his glass towards a young man sitting on the opposite end of the table_. _He looks to be about 19 with broad shoulders and dark blonde hair. His eyes are very blue and his face is sprinkled with freckles._

_“Uncle Sam, you swore you would stop calling me that! Pops- make him stop. It’s embarrassing.” The young man looks over at Cas._

_“If I couldn’t figure out how to make either of the Winchesters obey me as an Angel what chance do you think I have now?” He gave his son a soft smile while tilting his head._

_“You get me to do things all the time Babe” Dean says wagging his eyebrows at his husband._

_“Eeew Dad, we are eating.” The young man says making a face._

_“Yeah gross Dean. Seriously how old are you?” Kevin hears a familiar voice say. He squints and his jaw drops as he turns to face Gabriel._

 

“Is that ME? I still live here 20 years from now? _Oh, god_. Well I guess it’s good to know I don’t die.” Kevin sighs not sure how to feel about seeing his future self.

“You got me watching out for you now, not even hanging around the _Death Trap brothers_ could take you out- all part of the Prophet package.” Gabriel says smirking at him.

 

_“Tell your husband to cool his jets.” Dean shoots at a woman besides future Kevin and she laughs._

 

“Wife? I have a wife?” Kevin blurts out trying to make out her face but it’s all blurry.

“Sorry kiddo, no spoilers for you personally- where’s the fun in that.” Gabriel answers sounding amused.

“Fine -whatever” Kevin turns back to the scene.

 

_“Seriously though, Sam is right. We are really happy to have our family here and we get to eat Cas’ amazing Turkey. It’s a pretty great day!” Dean finishes._

_“So can we eat now-cause I’m starving and I can’t wait to dig into Aunt Eileen’s pies!” the young man pipes up before Dean could say anymore._

_Everyone laughs as Cas takes Deans hand and says “Jack really is your son.”_

 

Suddenly Kevin finds himself standing in the cold bathroom in the bunker. Alone. No sign of the annoying Ghost of Christmas future. He shakes his head and wonders if he imagined it all that but then he spots the lollipop stick sitting on the edge of the sink and he smiles to himself.

A happy ending. That was not what he expected. Maybe this gig isn’t so bad after all.

He falls asleep that night musing over the dark-haired woman that was going to be his wife someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help myself, I miss Gabriel ...did you like it? Please leave some love in the form of kudos or the very inspiring, yet allusive- comment.  
> Thanks!
> 
> AN: No offense meant to mpreg- just wasn't the right way for them to have a child in this story. Don't mean to offend you if that's your thing!


End file.
